On to the Plains of Freedom!
|details = I have a message for you from a student at Oxford. He has a request for you and wants you to come to the Oxford Tavern. A slovenly sort, he had a piece of fried fish or something stuck to the side of his mouth. He kept smiling. It was kind of creepy, if you ask me. Friend of yours? |fameAdv = 42,000 |step1 = /A Strong Countenance/Oxford/Tavernloving student in Tavern/ Uh. Ok I'm fine, I didn't snort it this time. I figured it was you from the sound of your footsteps as you approached. Hey, even I can learn if something happens often enough. If I want to, mind you. I called you here to thank you. For helping me to remember my feeling about adventure. |step2 = /Overcoming the Scars/Oxford/Tavernloving student/ I had a chance to go to London the other day. I went to see the port while I was there. It's been years since I looked at the sea. Everytime I saw the sea I'd get all weak in the knees. So I avoided it. But I looked and realized again just how huge the sea is. And I saw an uncountable number of dreams on the far side of that sea. And I saw freedom and hope... things I had given up on. |step3 = /Together at last/Oxford/Tavernloving student/ It's thanks to you and my friend that I was able to look at the ocean again. Your stories rekindled that spark in me. Urged me on. And my friend, well, what he told me helped. He told me he'd research how to make boats that could stand any storm. Unbelievable, right? I've told him he needn't worry about it so much, but he won't stop. |step4 = /The Cry of a Common Person/Oxford/Tavernloving student/ That day, it was fear that gave me strength to help him. I was afraid of what people would say if I didn't help him. I saved him to protect myself. I'm that kind of guy. And yet... Anyway, you don't want to hear that! Instead, we have something we want you to look into for us. |step5 = /The Projections of a Student/Oxford/Tavernloving student/ It's based on the information you gathered for us, some materials here at school and some things my friend has learned. From this I have postulated that there should be a large plains area beyond the mesas and the buttes. We'd love to go ourselves, but we're not yet ready for that. Not quite. So we want you to go and blaze a trail for us. |step6 = /Entrusted with the Future/Oxford/Tavernloving student/ If you find the path deep inside, tie this rope there. As soon as we can, we will follow your path and go and look for this plains area with our own two eyes. Oh, and before you go, please talk to my friend. I figure I'm the one that needed to thank you, but he says he wants too as well. |step7 = /A Partner to Depend on/Oxford/Researcher (east carriage)/ Oh, it's you. Did you hear about the plains? If you will blaze a trail for us, we'd be forever in your debt. It would ease our minds tremendously. Just like you, I and my companions will join forces to blaze the trails for research and investigations across this world. I know we can do it, because I have a partner who I trust and believe in. |step8 = /The Most Important Thing/Oxford/Researcher (east carriage)/ He has always been strict with himself. I suppose he believes he saved me for his own reasons on the night of that storm. But to me, the fact that a normal person risked his life to save a normal person is more important than anything else. Now, please go and find our goal. I look forward to hearing from you again. |step9 = /Beyond the Rock/Colorado Plateau/click on Table Boulder (Great Plains entrance)/ We've found a pathway through. From here, we can go deeper inland. The question is are they right about this great plain they postulated? I tied the rope given me by the tavern student firmly on a rock a little in front of the passage. Now I just need to go and see what's waiting on the other side. |stepfinal = On to the Great Plains/Great Plains/near entrance/ It appears that this unrefined figure of an adventurer was able to resurrect the dreams of a drunken student. One student overcame the scars of his past. Another continued to believe in the potential of a friend. For these two, I will move forward with hope. If a great plains spreads itself before me, then I can have confidence that the future will open wide for them as well. |discoXP = 260 |cardXP = 110 |reportXP = 730 |reportfame = 365 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = Remember you will need San Francisco unlocked and discovered to take the Carriage there. |preQ1 = |subQ1 = quest/The Residents of the Plains/Ecological Research/7/Biology/9/Spanish/1/Prairie Dog |subQ2 = quest/The North American Large Cow/Ecological Research/3/Biology/5/North American languages/1/American Bison |subQ3 = quest/Investigating a Village/Search/4/Appraisal/6/North American languages/1/Anasazi Flute |subQ4 = quest/Light to murals/Search/8/Archaeology/10/North American languages/1/San Dagger |subQ5 = map/Unfinished Map-Rank 7/Recognition/7/Geography/7///Prairie |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Great Plains |landarea = Colorado Plateau |seaarea = The Gulf of Mexico }}